


Natan Stories

by Shuu_katsuki



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: s/o to tyler for making this happen, this is based off his i hate children face and thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuu_katsuki/pseuds/Shuu_katsuki
Summary: A nice little collection of Natan au's and stories.





	

Michael squished his face between his hands as he watched TV, waiting for his parents to come home. Report cards had been sent home and he left his sitting on the coffee table, neatly tucked under some junk mail in hopes it would be thrown away. He heard the front door slam closed and his father’s booming voice filled the house. They were so different, his mother and father. Michael had his mother’s ginger hair and his father’s eyes. He thought his dad had weird eyes, but they were also his eyes, so did that mean he thought his eyes were weird? Michael rolled off of his bed and onto his feet. He wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the island.  
“Hey kiddo! How was school and junk?”  
“It was school and junk.”  
“Real creative with the response, dude,” his mother bounced through the kitchen putting away groceries and setting things out for dinner.  
“Micheal! Where’s your grade paper?” His dad’s voice filled the air.  
“My what?”  
“Your paper with the letters on it,” his dad leaned on the kitchen door frame.  
“You know Dad, I have a lot of those. Science, Math and even English, which one do you want?”  
If looks could kill Michael would be dead, very dead.  
“Your report card kiddo,” his mother chimed. Michael cringed.  
“It’s uh, on the coffee table.”  
“No it’s not,” his father took a step toward him, “What did you fail?”  
“...religion.”  
His dad stepped close to him and bent down, placing a hand on either side of his face, “How on my father’s green Earth, did you fail religion? I AM RELIGION”  
Natalie struggled to keep her laughter muffled, leaning into the fridge to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing off of a face he makes a whole twice.  
> I'm a POS


End file.
